The powers of light and dark
by princess of chaos
Summary: this is not around the books! riku confesses her feelings for daisuke, he returns them, but what if satoshi makes an entrance and sends the story off into a spiral of chaos. they don't call me princessofchaos for nothing!rated M pairings, u have to gues
1. is this the best day of my life or what?

Chapter 2

Is this the best day of my life or what?

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel. Which is really sad…

Don't worry, well, actually do, its crap, oh well!

* * *

_The corridor was deserted, a low hiss could be heard over Daisuke's soft footsteps and it was getting louder as he moved to the end of the hallway. The faint, deathly glow of the ceiling lights cast an eerie illumination along the white walls. Oh how they disturbed him so. Their ghostly wash. So unnaturally clean. Was it a hospital corridor, was it a hospital he was trapped in? The hiss was definitely close. He could now here the slither of a huge object moving across the plastic flooring, but where was it coming from? He censed it was near.  
A door appeared in front of him. It was white, the same as everything else, the doorknob called to him. Then that low hiss was heard, but this time it had a voice. "open the door my darling Daisssuke, come to Mera, yessss, that isssss my name. I can give you anything you could posssssibly desssssssssire, just open the door!" the voice beckoned. Daisuke wasn't sure, the voice was so inviting, it was calling him. Why did he want to listen to it. Daisuke reached for the handle, stretching in front of him, he was only a short distance……….just a little more…….. "yesssssssss, my child, lissssten to me, do asssssss I ssssay" just a little more….._

"DAISUKE!" "wha-" groooooooaaaaaaaan. Daisuke Niwa rolled over in his bed and pulled the pillow over his head, the noise was horrible, who could it have been?  
"DAISUKE, YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" "Toto, please, my alarm clock hasn't gone off yet-" BRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGG!  
"oh" Daisuke moaned groggily, he pulled himself out of bed and nearly crashed into Toto as he stood. Toto left to inform Daisuke's mother that he was up as he washed and dressed for the day.  
Dark was still fast asleep, he was lucky he didn't need to go to school, darn magical beings! I bet he never had strange dreams….  
Descending the stairs he was met by his mother smiling at him "good morning sweetie, there's toast on the table….and by the way tonight you will be stealing 'the book of answers' at 10.00 pm so don't make any plans. Also Daisuke, Riku phoned a minute ago, you were too slow, but she said she wanted to talk to you on the way to school" Daisuke looked puzzled, "I wonder what she wants to talk about, and the book of answers, what kind of name is that?" Toto appeared in front of the seated boy and smiled warningly "the book of answers is a 20 paged book with a different painting on every piece, its said that when you ask the book a question and you open the page it will have the answer for you." Daisuke was still puzzled "but how will you know what the answer means if it is a painting?" he questioned.  
"well, you'll have to interpret the answer for yourself, anyway who ever said 'in life we get straight answers' ha!" Daisuke sighed and ate his breakfast.

On his way to school he met with Riku. She looked different from yesterday, she had put clips in her hair…and was that makeup! Who was she and what did she do with Riku, it almost as if Risa had cut her hair the same length as her twin. This was not the Riku he knew. She blushed a he approached.  
"hay Daisuke…um…" she blushed an even darker shade. Daisuke also blushed. Was this just a blushing fest. She was wearing jewellery too, little ruby earrings and a cute beaded necklace. He just stared at her. She looked up at him and he looked away embarrassed. The two stood in silence neither one wanting to break it.  
'say something you idiot' he thought to himself. When he looked up at Riku he found she was closer than before and was staring into his wide eyes.  
"so um, what did ya want to talk to me about?" Daisuke asked nervously, he had not gotten this close to Riku since the night dark kissed her and he accidentally changed back.  
"Daisuke,"

"yeah, Riku"

"well"

"yes"

"I was just wondering"

"…."

"you know"

"what"

"um…….um……willyougooutwithme" she said quickly and blushed so dark it rivalled Daisuke's hair.

daisuke looked on at her.

Then hismouth opened in shock. He resembled a fish. Gaping.

Riku looked down to the ground as if there was suddenly something very interesting about the piece of moss growing on the pavement.  
"its ok, if you, ya know, don't want to its fine, I mean, its ok with me, I was just wondering" she started to ramble. "I'm sorry we better get to school or we'll be late." she said turning to leave abruptly. Daisuke was snapped out of his dazed state and realised that she was leaving.  
"wait" he cried and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her back to study her face. She had small tears appearing at the corners of her eyes. She was crying. Well almost.  
"so that's why you put makeup on today" Daisuke said smiling. She gasped, he's noticed. She blushed again.  
"Riku I would love to go out with you" Daisuke whispered and pulled her even closer. He leant in and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. It just seemed appropriate. The sky was beautiful, the air was beautiful, she was beautiful, the kiss was beautiful. It was all so perfect…….

But as we all no, nothing in this world is perfect. Nothing can truly be perfect because those forces will always have their opposites to bring the perfection back to neutral. Things seemed so delightful, but in time things would be becoming very very disconcerting…..

Not even the author knows for sure, she's completely mad.  
No I'm not!  
Yes you are I am not!  
You are too, look your talking to yourself …………..damn!

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, more will come soon.


	2. freaky or funky?

Chapter 2

Freaky or funky?

disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, I wouldn't even try and pretend to, cause it is just so cool! I hope my stories do not change anyone's opinion on the story.

* * *

(Daisuke pov)

So….the day had started ok, apart form that freaky dream, then it went down a notch when I found out I had to steal 'the book of answers', but then It skyrocketed into my fantasy dream world reality check where Riku asked me out! I can't believe my luck. I just hope the rest of the day is as good as the morning, lets just pray it is…..

(normal pov)

Satoshi walked through the bustle of school children. He detested their mindless banter, their carefree attitudes, their cockiness……why couldn't he be like that? But of course, he would never be able to live the life of a normal 14 year old. He was trying to be, but what kind of normal teenager didn't have a 15th birthday, what kind of normal teenager didn't have a single girlfriend….or friend for that matter (well maybe Niwa-kun) and what kind or normal teenager was the imprisonment of a blonde psychopathic maniac murderer with white wings and a tendency to blow things to pieces? No normal teenager was like that, but unfortunately Satoshi had to deal with all these things and it was not always easy. He did however have one thing that was normal of a teenager to have……..a crush. Now this crush however, was more of an obsession than just a simple crush. He had watched the boy for so long, he had studied him and become sort of obsessive, but deep down inside he really like the boy. Yes, that boy was Daisuke Niwa. Whatever the bluenet did he couldn't get the ruby haired boy out of his mind. His every thought was centred around the beautiful boy he could call a friend. Alas, the boy held the other half of the killer inside. His white winged killer within him had a twin. If Krad was light, Dark would be darkness. Satoshi had a duty to for fill and capture this thief called Dark, because he was from the Hikari clan. He led himself to his usual seat in the classrooms. It was the one behind Daisuke, this was an upside, because he loved to watch the boy squirm knowing he was being watched. "hay Satoshi" chimed an energetic boy. He had brown hair and brown eyes and a look that said 'I am a juvenile delinquent arrest me!' "how ya been bud?"

(Satoshi pov)  
What the hell? Why was he speaking to me. The only time he ever says anything is when he wants to have talks about dark…..and those are very minimal.  
I narrowed my eyes at him and pushed my glasses up my nose. He looked at me for a moment and then did something very peculiar indeed. He blushed. A small pink tint crept over his nose and onto his cheeks. I looked at him apprehensively.  
"is there something wrong Takeshi? Did you need something" I asked in my detached, cold voice. He looked at me for a moment and then waved a hand in my face. "no nothings wrong Satoshi, I just wanted to chat, so……..what you been doing then?" he asked cheerfully. I just looked at him in astonishment. Sure I was used to people being happy around me, I had been friends (if you could call it that) with Niwa for awhile and you couldn't get much happier than Niwa. It just seemed strange that Takeshi would be like that with me. He pulled up a chair in front of my desk and put his leg over it so that he had his elbows resting on the back. He stared at me for a little bit until he realised I wasn't going to answer. A little awkwardly he asked "so what do you do for fun Satoshi? Like do you go out at night with mates….or what?" 'or what' I thought but I answered "I don't go out anywhere" I still kept eye contact with him. I was rather impressed that he did not break it either, he kept his eyes level with mine and he tried to blink as little as possible.  
"see Satoshi, that's your problem you don't go out, maybe sometime we could go out-" he stopped as he realised what he just said "I mean, if you wanna go out to a club sometime" he was making things worse and his blush had now spread to the rest of his face "or get some coffee…um…what…I mean to say is…um" he now resembled a stammering tomato. Before he could create any further complications for himself I cut in.  
"I haven't got any free time Takeshi, thank you for the offer but it seems I will have to turn it down" I said with a nod. This was to signal that the conversation was over and that he should have gotten out of his seat and left.  
"oh, ok" he said looking a bit rejected. "well hope you have a nice day Satoshi" he lifted himself off the chair and headed to his desk. He slumped down and put his head forward. I didn't know what was wrong with him, he was active very strange….more so than usual.  
The bell went just as Harada Riku and Niwa walked in, my eyes narrowed at this. What were they doing coming in together.  
I felt a strange pain in my chest.  
I couldn't feel too much or Krad would make a guest appearance. My hand went to clutch my heart and I realised that it wasn't Krad that was making the pains…..I was feeling very jealous. That was impossible. 'Satoshi Hiwitawi does not feel jealousy!' I concluded. I looked up and my eyes met huge ruby ones. I was taken a back for a second, but then I composed my features and raised my mask to hide my feelings. Niwa was staring at me from in font of my desk. He was very happy as usual….but something was different. "good morning Satoshi! Is everything ok, you looked like you were in pain just now, do you need to see the nurse?" Niwa asked with genuine concern. I had never seen someone feel so much for others, he cared so much that it was almost strenuous to watch.  
"I'm fine Niwa…..you seem very happy today….has something happened" I asked, I quickly glance at Riku than back at Niwa. It may have been the trick of the light but I swear I saw his eyes also dart in Riku's direction.  
"oh nothing Satoshi, we're eating lunch together I hope?" he asked. He cocked his head to the side. 'I wish he wouldn't do that, he looks so darn cute' I thought and a small smile escaped my lips.  
"of course Niwa" I answered. He smiled and turned to face the teacher who had just walked in.  
Something was definitely different……….

* * *

There ya go, next chappy soon!  
xxx 


End file.
